Pes Tol Toon
|birthname = Patrick T. Tolle |namesake = Pistol |age = 42 (Arc 1) 104 |birthday = May 14, 1836 |zodiac = Taurus |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |weight = 190 |blood = B |religion = Christianity |race = White |hair = Brown Gray |eyes = Blue Orange |occupation = Carpenter Businessman |food = Beef |animal = Rattlesnake |musician = |affiliation = Echo Singh Malcom Hemmenway Arnitikos |status = Deceased |death = September 15, 1940 |cod = Achieved a peaceful life |colors = |voiceactor = Jacob Declin }}Pes Tol Toon is the main protagonist in Toon Arc 1. He is considered to be the first Toon in history, with changing his surname. Pes Tol has a brave and brash personality. Although not the brightest, he is able to go to limits to reach the goal of littlest things. In 1878, he sets an adventure to save the west with his new powers given by a god who created a mistake in giving the powers to someone who uses it for evil. Appearance Young - Pes Tol wore a neat fabric coat alongside gloves and boots. He has slick-back and well-combed hair, overall having his outfit look really sharp and authentic Adult - Pes Tol wears a red thick mask with a long trench coat. Under the trench coat hides a shirt. His boots are even more exaggerated and wore gold on his hands. He also wears a worn-out hat that was wrapped with white fabric. Old - Pes Tol wears a dark brown suit with glasses without a mask. He still wears his even more worn-out hat. Personality History The Tolle Family (Pre-1850s) The Tolle family was originally founded in Portugal in the late 1600s. The family was known to have great luck and be able to be successful in every way imaginable. Their luck were mainly based on bets a family member would make. They moved to America to seek business opportunities and begin a new and big life in the new country. They started a carpenter company that grew exponentially fast due to the immigration growth in the U.S and the need for shelter. Pes Tol is later born in 1836 and becomes a servant for the headmen of the Tolle family. Pes Tol's father, Walter Tolle, was never impressed by Pes Tol. Pes Tol wasn't very bright on things and couldn't compete with his relatives, as a result of being called the weakling of the family. In 1854, Tolle's carpenter company stocked up their prices because of greed. This lead to an outrage every across the east coast of U.S. Leading to their house models and towns being burned down in a protest. One night, four burglars snuck in the Tolle mansion and lit the house on fire, killing almost everyone in the Tolle family. The burglars then pin down Walter for Pes Tol to make a decision. The decision being to flee and have his father killed or sacrfrice his life and get a chance to run away. Pes Tol chose to flee and let Walter die. Pes Tol was in deep grief and didn't know what to do for weeks Adult Life (1856-1870) After that night weeks later, Pes Tol began to feel confident that he can start a family of his own and finally be the head of it. He started wearing a mask in order to hide his family's history and erase it. He then changed his surname and his name from "Patrick Tolle" to "Pes Tol Toon". He placed a bet that he thinks the west would be the best place to start his new life. To start out, he moved to present-day Nevada and lived in a small ranch where he met Adina Toon at a saloon. They got married in 1859 and had a kid named Pez Rose Toon. By a risky move, he placed a bet that he will start a new carpenter company and that it will be successful for his family. Pes Tol later worked for the construction of a newly-built town known as Sedaka. His family became very notable for being kind and helpful in building this town. Towards the 1870s, Pez Rose decided to get a college education and moved to the east for the time being to get his degree in archaeology and history. This also began a little feud between Echo and Pes Tol, where Echo would steal his money frequently and commit crimes in the town. Pes Tol never had a clue of how he gets away with it but he always kept high alert of him. The First Toon (1878) In 1878, Pes Tol is introduced as a helpful and a gentle samaritan, working on a new town that is soon to be finished. Pes Tol is met by the mayor who gives him props for everything, who was soonly killed by a Mavros member later after. Pes Tol finally takes a stand and confronts the gang that is invading the town, soon meeting Arnitikos for the first time. Pes Tol, who gets adrenaline from the mayor's death, tries to challenge Arnitikos and failed quickly, not having knowledge of his super strength. Surprisingly, Pes Tol had a trick up his sleeve involving an anvil but Arnitikos later dodges it. Arnitikos told him to back off but Pes Tol ignores and shoots his gun, as his last resort, in which he dodged once again, injuring a bystander in the process. Pes Tol gets struck by Arnitikos and dies to the causes. Mavros successfully invades Sedaka and the town cries of fear and panic. After First Toon (1879-1930) Pes Tol is no longer shamed from hiding his history since he is well known for something better. Paz later retires from his hobby and becomes a regular ghost and the Toon family finally achieves their goal of peace. Pez Rose gets his degree and visits his father back in the west, saying that he has gotten married, which was the first sign of peace. In 1884, Pez Rose had a kid named Ray Toon and was born in New York. Pes Tol disbands his carpenter trademark and wanted to start a private business involving treatment for people with supernatural powers like him and strange mysteries of the world. Prior to Morphing Mystery (1930-1940) After success with his private business, Pes Tol hired a lot of agents to protect their family. He lived freely and did a lot of gallivanting. Business-wise he would help a lot of people with supernatural powers and try to cure or treat them or experiment with strange happenings around the earth. Abilities Amplified Power The Tolle Luck Relationships Category:Character